Jumanji
by Rose Petals In My Pocket
Summary: When young Ash Ketchum discovers a mysterious board game, he doesn't realize its unimaginable powers and is sucked in. 26 years later Drew and May who start to play the game, now they need Ash and Misty to win the game and get things back to normal.CSPS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me with a whole new story…don't worry I'll still do the other one too! This story is based off the movie Jumanji, if you haven't seen it you should it's awesome! Now these are the parts…**

**Ash Ketchum- Alan Parrish and the older guy too!**

**Misty Waterflower- Sarah Weakley and the older girl too!**

**May Maple- Judy Pierce**

**Drew Hayden- Peter Summers**

**Bonnie Hunt- May's Aunt**

**Robin Williams- Police Man**

**Gary Oak- Hunter**

**Now there may be more characters feel free to ask who they are now on with the Prologue! Enjoy!**

**Prologue!**

When young Ash Ketchum discovers a mysterious board game, he doesn't realize its unimaginable powers until he is magically sucked into the jungle of the game- while young Misty Waterflower was frighten of the game for good or so she thought! Ash remained in the game for 26 years until he is freed from the games spell by two young kids from the present, May Maple and Drew Hayden. Now a 36 year old boy Ash reunites with Misty and together with May and Drew try to win the game or die trying.

5762689265982762897689276897689

**Now I'm gonna write the first chapter NOW!**

**Kirby flies out on star!**


	2. 2007

Okay…now here is chapter one!!! Now I'm telling you if you HAVEN'T seen the movie you might get confused feel free to review and ask!!

Chapter 1- 2007

"Hey Ash watcha ya hangin around my girlfriend for?" A tall boy about the size of a tree shouted.

"Misty's not your girlfriend and we're just friends." Ash sighed.

"Yeah she isn't, yet."

"Billy leave me alone."

"GET'EM GUYS!"

"AHHH!" Ash screamed and took off running for the Oak Shoe factory. He actually jumped on his bike and took off.

"WHERE YOU GOING KETCHUM?" Billy shouted pedaling harder and faster.

Ash ran inside the shoe factory and was stopped by Robin calling his name.

"Hey Ash come look at what I invented!"

Ash walked over to Robin. Robin was a worker who worked for his mom's friend (Sam Oak).

Ash looked at what was in his hand. It was a nike brand shoe.(A/N- They didn't have Nike shoes in 1995.) It was green with bounce support.

"Well?"

"It looks really cool." Ash picked up the shoe and examined it.

"ASH!" a voice shouted. He knew that voice it belonged to Oak.

Ash carelessly put the shoe on the coveter belt. It moved down into the rubber burner.

Ash walked up a couple of steps and made to where Oak was.

"You needed me?"

"Actually yes, your mom told me about your 'situation' at school with Billy. I used to have that exact problem."

"No kidding is that why you have a scar across your eye?"

"No that was a high heeled shoe that was thrown at me by a younger woman."

"Hm." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Do you want a ride home?"

"No I think I can handle them by myself."

Oak sniffed he crinkled his nose.

"Do you smell something burning?"

"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! Something has gone terribly wrong, one of the shoes caught on fire in the coveter belt." Yelled one of his helpers.

Oak and Ash ran down stairs to see Robin trying to blow the smoke away.

"So, Robin you're the one behind this aren't you?"

"I-I don't k-know how it caught on fire." Robin stuttered.

"Hm looks like a pretty good amount of damage which will cost a pretty good amount of money also." Oak thought tapping the end of his witches chin.

Ash was thinking about telling the truth but hesitated.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Robin, but your fired."

"B-but I need this job."

"Yeah I need a lady at the age of seventy-five you don't see me catching shoes on fire." Oak said then left.

Ash ran out of the factory and to get his bike which he found hanging from a tree. He ran home instead but stopped.

_Boom, boom, boom _

He looked around to see a construction site.

_Boom, boom, boom_

He walked through looking through the man in uniforms.

_Boom, boom, boom_

He kept following the noise. He listened to it as if it was talking to him.

_Boom, boom, boom_

He reached a muddy wall and the noise stopped. He looked around to see if anyone else had heard the noise.

He started to walk away, then it started again. He faced the wall again. He started to dig in the wall. He scratched his nails against the mud.

"Ow!" whispered Ash, something had scraped his hand against a, HANDLE?

He grabbed the handle and started to pull harder and a trunk fell out and landed on the cement.

"Woah." Ash said.

He tried to open it but it was locked. He looked around for something open it with. He found a shovel and took it up. Ash walked up to the trunk and smashed it against the lock.

He lifted the top and looked inside.

He picked up a game board. But what would a game board be in a trunk.

"Jumanji." Ash whispered.

Ash took off running for his house.

Ash's house

"Mom I'm home!"

"Oh hi Ashy, what happened today?"

"Oh nothing much. Misty's coming over tonight is that okay with you?"

"Sure that's fine I'm gonna be gone to the factory for a bit so be good, bye Ash." Delia left.

Ash then took out the game he had found.

_DING!_

"Coming."

"WELL HURRY UP I'M FREEZING!"

"Must be Misty oh weeeeeee!" Ash muttered sarcastically.

Ash opened the door to see Misty standing there with a aqua hoodie and yellow basketball short with checkered socks that came to her knees. And her hair was down with the hood on her head.

"Wow some outfit."

"Shut up." Misty spat.

"Hey do you know why Billy keeps calling you his girlfriend?"

"I don't know, kinda makes you wonder why a guy would like me?"

"Your pretty." Ash said fast.

"Huh?"

"Hey you wanna play a game?"

"Uh, sure I guess, what game is it?"

"I found it in a trunk."

Ash and Misty walked into the living room. Ash took out the board game and put it on the table.

"Hey look at the directions." Misty started to read them.

"_You roll the dice and make your moves._

_Your in for a adventure into the jungle_

_Four players are aloud to play_

_Cheating will end up in misery."_

Misty looked up at Ash.

"What do you think it means by misery?" Misty asked.

"I don't know read this side." Misty looked at the other side while Ash played with the animal figure pieces.

"_BEWARE of this game_

_Once you start the game you cannot stop_

_Everything will become real_

_To Make the things right _

_You MUST finish and win the game."_

"Probably just to scare us." Misty said.

"And stop tossing those pieces!" Misty yelled and knocked the elephant piece and knocked it down.

The elephant fell and rolled and stood straight up on the start panel.

Ash and Misty looked at each other.

"Probably just magnetic." Misty stuttered.

"Here's your piece the alligator."

"Thanks, oops!" Misty dropped the piece and it ended up on the other side of Ash's.

Ash picked up the dice he was about to roll. Ash then smirked.

"Ladies first." He handed the dice to Misty.

Misty glared. "Thanks."

She shook the dice and tossed them on the game board.

"Look." Ash pointed. In the middle of the board was a little half ball and words came up.

"They are loud and fly, you better run or they will drink your blood." Misty read out loud.

"A riddle?" Ash asked.

_SCREECH, SCREECH!_

Ash and Misty turned there heads toward the fireplace.

"Did you hear that?" Misty asked.

Then out of the fireplace came big vampire bats and flew everywhere.

"AHHH! BATS!" Ash and Misty screamed in unison.

"What Ash it's your turn roll fast!" Misty screamed handing him the dice.

Ash rolled them.

"In the jungle beware, until a 7 or a 5 is rolled." Ash read.

"AHH ASH YOUR ARMS!" Misty screamed.

Ash's body started to disintegrate into the game.

"ASH! BAT!" Misty ran towards the door and was tripped by her foot.

She felt something on her shoulder. She looked at what it was. A bat.

"AHHH!" She started to fling around.

Misty got up and ran through the door leaving it open as the bats chased after her, while Ash was in the deep jungles of Jumanji.

5893582786572867289678927689768789276892768927982762768268867

Well there was chapter one get on with the reviews! And yes there WILL BE CONTESTSHIPPING AND POKESHIPPING! Just to let ya'll know!

R&R

Kirby flies out on star


	3. Beginners Beware

Hey there everybody thanks for the reviews, NOW THIS STORY IS NOT EXACTLY LIKE THE MOVIE IT'S BASED OFF OF IT SO NO RUDE REMARKS ON THE REIVEWS! So on with chapter 2! Now just a hint that Drew and May are NOT related until there married…Drew is just the boy across the street and he walks May to school…or should.

Chapter 2- Beginners Beware

26 years later…

"So what do you guys think of the house?" Asked a freaky lady with a huge mole the size golf ball said.

"It looks like it's in pretty good shape, will take it." Bonnie Hunt, May's Aunt said.

May didn't want to hear the discussion so she decided to look around. She went to the down stairs part of the house to look around. She saw a tall item covered by a blanket. She yanked it off to see a statue of a man she did not recognize. (A/N: No Duh the man was in 1995 or 2007 whatever!)

She wrinkled her nose and turned around. She decided to walk outside a minute to look around.

She walked around to the front door and looked in the mirror. She looked hideous! She quickly braided her hair into braids and put on a blue and white bandana and ran outside.

She had a huge front yard with only one tree. She started to do cart wheels for no particular reason. She then turned around and tried to do backhand springs all the way down the yard. She got to at least eight till she fell on her stomach.

"Ow." May said sitting up holding her stomach.

"Hey that was good until you fell, klutz." A voice said from the end of the sidewalk.

May looked at who was talking. It was a boy about her age which was thirteen. He had green hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black polo shirt with aqua greenish pants.

"Like you could do any better." May spat.

"Heh! I could do a LOT better, but why would I waste my time showing you?" The boy smirked.

"Yeah."

"Hey your new here."

"Nah Duh! When did you figure that out after the for sale sign was gone?" May said sarcastically.

"You don't live here do you?"

"Uh, yeah is that a problem?"

"No maybe I could take you to school tomorrow."

"That'd be okay could you maybe knock tomorrow morning, but my Aunt will answer the door so then just ask for Me, okay?"

"Sure, hey what's your name?"

I smiled. "May Maple."

"And yours?"

"Drew Hayden." He said and flipped his hair.

"MAYBELLE GET IN HERE AND HELP ME WITH DINNER!!" Yelled Bonnie.

"Maybelle, what kinda of name is that?" Drew giggled.

"Well it's MY name so just be glad it's not yours." May smiled and then left.

"Man she's hot." Drew whispered.

Tomorrow or the day of school

"May wake up."

May kicked around. "No."

"May get up now."

"I said NO!"

"Someone is here to take you to school, kinda early though." Bonnie said.

"I'm up!"

May jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom which took me about ten minutes to find considering I just moved in.

May took a shower, brushed her teeth, she took out the curlers (you know you have to wear them sometimes!) she then gently put them in high pig tails so the curl didn't come out. Then she took an outfit and put it on. It was a hot pink polo with a black miniskirt with black and pink striped leggings with black skater shoes. Then she put two black bows in her hair. (she's still thirteen people!)

"May hurry up!" Bonnie knocked.

May jumped out. "Ready." May came out perky.

May looked at the stairs. (her room was at the second highest point THE highest point is the attic)

"It would take _forever_ to walk down stairs." May smirked evilly. She took the skate board she found in the attic and jumped on it. She jumped onto the rail with the skate board and railed down it.

"Man where is May?" Drew wondered and he heard screaming coming from the stairs.

"Weeeeeeeeeee!" May yelled and she fell off the skate board and fell on her butt.

"Ow." May giggled still sitting. "Not the best way to get down stairs, I guess."

"Probably not." Drew giggled and helped May up.

_Boom, boom, boom_

May raised her head so she was looking upstairs. She then looked at Drew.

"Did you hear something?" May asked.

_Boom, boom, boom_

"There it is again it's coming from the attic!" May said.

"Let's go." Drew said running up the stairs with May following.

The drums continued and got louder and louder.

May reached the attic door. She jiggled the doorknob.

"It's locked."

"Here move."

Drew rammed into the door but didn't really work.

"Let me do it."

"Yeah I'm sure your screaming can shatter it." Drew smirked.

May glared at him. She raised her foot and as hard as she could kicked the door and knocked it off the hinges.

"Oops." May blushed.

"Your such an idiot." Drew muttered.

They both started to look around, May went down one isle and Drew went down another one.

BANG!

"EPPP!" May screamed.

Drew ran around the corner to see May on the windowsill.

"May get down." Drew demanded.

"I'm scared." May mumbled.

Drew walked in front of her.

"Jump, I promise I'll catch you."

"Promise?"

Drew smiled. "Promise."

May looked at him. She didn't know to either trust him or to sit there. She chose the first option. May stood up shaking and jumped, expecting to fall hard on the ground, but was caught by Drew. He had his arms around her body and she had her arms on his shoulders or actually his neck.

"See, I told you I'd catch you." Drew smiled.

"Yeah thanks." May was still shaking.

Drew could feel her shaking so he held her tight. "Calm down." Drew said in a hushed voice.

"Thanks Drew." May smiled and quickly kissed Drew's cheek and then she blushed furiously.

"Y-Your welcome. And thanks for the kiss, I know you couldn't resist me." Drew smirked.

"Well it was almost a nice moment." May sighed.

"Hey let's see where that noise is coming from." Drew said letting May down.

"WHAT? Okay!" May smiled and walked over to a stack of board games.

She then started to knock down boxes and then stopped when the booms stopped. May picked it up and Drew looked over her shoulder.

"Jumanji."

3579875987682767267207609769267907690769706927906767670927676026

Well that's it for now, --tootles—

Kirby flies out on star


	4. Dodge, Drop, Drew

Now thanks for the reviews. But dang all you Drew and May lovers you crashed my computer!!! JK! Here is chapter 3 or 4 IDK!

Chapter 3- Dodge, Drop, Drew

"What is Jumanji?" May asked dumbfounded.

"It's a stupid board game, dummy." Drew spat.

May snatched the game out of Drew's hands and dropped it on a crate. She opened it up not even listening to Drew.

"Did you hear me May?"

May head was too busy reading the sides of the game.

Drew walked over and silently read the side. May picked up the animal pieces.

Drew looked at May to see her playing with the animals as if they were dolls.

"MAY!" Drew screamed causing May to drop the Antelope piece and it was rolled onto the start panel.

"Woah."

"Let me see, hey look there are other pieces." May said trying to move the pieces.

"Nah Duh agent Obvious." Drew said sarcastically.

"They won't budge." May said looking up.

"You wimp." Drew said trying to move the pieces but couldn't.

May picked up a Monkey piece and handed it to Drew and dropped it in the process. And it rolled across from Misty's old piece.

"Probably micro chips." Drew said picking up the dice.

"No I'm not very hungry." May said.

Drew rolled his eyes.

"You wanna roll?" Drew asked reaching his arm out with the dice.

May shook her head saying no.

Drew dropped the dice and landed on three. The monkey moved.

"Hey look at the bubbly thingy." May said pointing.

"_The bites make you itch_

_And twitch,_

_The blood makes your eyes water."_

Drew finished.

May looked up to see a swarm of huge mosquitoes and they were as big as a footballs.

"Drew look out!" May screamed and jumped on Drew knocking him out of the way.

Drew rolled out from under May and took a racket and started to hit the flies. He hit a huge one and smacked it through the window and broke it and the swarm flew out.

"May you okay?" Drew walked over to May.

"Yeah, I'm fine, that was really weird." May said picking up the dice.

May dropped the dice down, It landed on double fives. New words formed on the globe.

"_They are noisy_

_Have no manners_

_Watch out_

_Or you will be tricked."_

BANG!

May and Drew looked at each other.

"The kitchen." They said in unison.

May and Drew were about to run down the stairs.

"Wait." May said sticking out her arm in front of Drew.

"Let's jump." May smiled evilly.

"Okay first it was the backhand springs, then the skateboard, now the jumping do you have mental issues?"

"Maybe. Just grab my hand and hold on." May said grabbing his hand which made him blush. She then laced her fingers through his, it was her turn to blush.

"1,2,3, GO!" May and Drew screamed and jumped.

"EPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Drew screeched like a fan girl.

At the last second she put Drew on her back and landed on her feet on the ground. Drew was still yelling like a girl.

"DREW! SHUT THE FREAK UP!!" May shouted in his ears.

"Sorry you'd be scared too if you were falling from a great distance."

"Um, Drew we did jump from a great distance and you were the only one screaming." May smirked.

Drew blushed. "Come on we need to go to the kitchen." They both took off for the kitchen.

Drew opened the doors and reveled about a dozen monkey's everywhere having a party.

One monkey was throwing cups. The one beside it had it's tail in the ceiling fan. The one behind it was looking straight into a turned on flash light. The one in front of it was eating moldy cut bananas. And the others were fighting. Then the last one had a bunch of knives in his hands.

He looked at Drew then at May and flung the knives directly at May.

"AAHHHH!" May screamed trying to block with her arms.

Drew quickly shut the door and the knives pierced through the door. May looked at Drew, her face was pale.

"Drew let's go back to the game."

"Do you want to ride a jet pack up there too?" Drew asked sarcastically.

May stuck out her tongue childishly. Drew quickly grabbed it.

"Owh, owh, lwh gww!" May tried to say but kinda hard cause Drew had a hold of her tongue.

"What's wrong May, Drew got your tongue?" Drew giggled.

May thought of an idea, which wasn't really a good idea. She bit down thinking that she was gonna get Drew's fingers but instead got her tongue which started to bleed, bad.

"May no need to bite me." Drew giggled and he didn't notice the blood.

May pointed at her tongue which was really bloody.

"Oh crap, sorry May, just, just drink it, your like a vampire anyway." Drew smirked.

May shut her mouth and then spitted out all the blood and spit on Drew.

"EWWWW! MAY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Drew screamed.

May smiled and turned around and ran up the stairs.

They both stopped back at the game board. Drew looked out the window to see the monkey's leaving. May started to give the dice back to Drew but didn't take them.

"No you rolled doubles, you go again."

May rolled the dice in her hands and dropped the dice and land on seven. They both read the globe.

"_He likes your taste_

_You better run_

_Or you'll be erased."_

They both looked at each other in confusion.

Then the piano keys began to play with no one on it.

They both whipped their heads toward the sound.

"GRRRRRROWWWWLLLL!"

Then a lion appeared from the darkness.

"D-don't w-worry d-drew it's p-probably part o-of the g-game." May stuttered.

Then the lion launched at the teens.

"AHHH!" They ran out of the attic with lion on there tail.

They ran to the living room. Then a man came out of no where looking like he had survived off of plants and bugs, he had a dagger in hand too.

The lion suddenly stopped. The man looked up and down moving side to side. The he backed the lion into Aunt Bonnie's room.

The man then looked around and came across the closet and yanked open the door and reveled May and Drew hugging each other in fear.

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!" Then the man slammed the door.

He ran away father into the house. He walked up stairs to his OLD room.

He jiggled with the doorknob which was locked. He then aggressively kicked the door down. He walked around. He looked at his old bike and traced his hand across the rim. He then walked over to the jacket that was hanging and looked at the dry blood stain. He then looked at a picture that had a picture of Delia and Oak.

Footsteps came closer and he turned around. He saw the two kids.

"Who rolled a five or a seven?" asked the man.

Drew pointed at May. "Me."

The man started to laugh.

"THANK-YOU!" He cheered and ran up to May and picked her up and twirled her around. Drew got extremely jealous and angry.

"HEY PUT HER DOWN!" Drew yelled.

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy to finally be home."

May looked at Drew confused.

"Um what's your name sir?"

"Ash Ketchum."

89076276982768976892768926789726892748672896728672986728967892

Okay that's it just review!!

Kirby flies out on star!!!


	5. Transformations

Hey everybody, here is me back from Waco! Everybody must hate me!!! One reason there are NO REVIEWS!!! Ohh yeah there are gonna be different dangers than they are from the real game.

Chapter 4- Transformations

"That's impossible the last Ash Ketchum that lived in this city disappeared twenty- six years ago." Drew said.

May didn't do anything. She suddenly ran upstairs to her room.

Drew turned around to May running.

"May where are you going?"

"Upstairs!"

"Why?"

He didn't hear the answer all he heard was the door slamming. Ash then looked at Drew.

"Well I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm gonna shave." Ash said running upstairs.

"Wait can you help us finish the game?" Drew asked following him.

"Noooo way will I finish that game, not ever!" Ash said then ran off into the bathroom.

"Can you at least watch?" Drew shouted.

Ash stuck his head out of the door. "Maybe."

Drew walked away nervously, then he remembered about May.

He ran upstairs to May's room. He knocked on the door.

"May open up!" Drew shouted banging on the door.

"NO!" I heard on the other side of the door.

"Come on May why won't you open up?"

"Something's wrong with me!"

The door clicked and unlocked.

She opened the door and had a hat over her head.

"Your bald?"

May slapped his arm, not playfully.

"No! Look at my ears." May said lifting. Her ears were long and pointy like elves. And her hair was turning a slight pink.

"Your hair looks pink."

"WHAT?!" May screeched running over to the mirror. She looked at her hair. She grabbed a hold of the ends and started yanking.

"Ow!" May said rubbing her head.

"MY HAIR IS PINK! WHAT SHOULD I DO? DREW!!!!" May said screaming. She had a hold of Drew's shoulders and started to shake him violently.

"May! Calm down. Take a deep breath." Drew said slowly breathing.

May took a breath. "HELP ME!!!!" May screamed.

Drew twitched. "I meant take and a breath and NOT scream."

May took off her bandana and lightly brushed her hair. It then was to her mid back.

"Hey let's go see Ash." Drew said while watching May trying to yank out her hair. He walked over to her and took her arm.

"Ripping your hair isn't gonna help. Just come on, if your lucky enough maybe nothing else will happen." Drew said with a sweet smile.

Outside the Bathroom waiting for Ash

May and Drew were waiting outside for Ash after he was done taking his shower.

May was laying listening to the radio and Drew was playing with May's hair.

Then the voice on the radio came on.

"_Now to everyone out there this is 106.1 Kiss FM taking requests from anybody."_

_RING!_

"_Hello who's this?"_

"_Kirby."_

"_Hi Kirby where you from?"_

"_Hello I'm from Malenzo, Tennessee_."

"_That's cool any requests?"_

"_Yeah I wanna hear One in a Million by Hannah Montana."_

"_Um sure keep on the station."_

"_This 106.1 Kiss FM."_

The song began to play. May jumped up but Drew's fingers were tangled in her hair and yanked her back down with her head in his lap.

"Ow." May said and looked up into Drew's eyes.

"Hey Drew can you get your hand off my –Cough- chest." May blushed.

Drew looked down and sure enough his hand was on her chest.

"S-sorry."

The shower in the bathroom stopped. May looked up and knocked on the door.

"Are you done yet?" May yelled.

"Nope now I have to shave."

"Crap." May said sitting down beside Drew.

"I'm tired." May whined.

Drew groaned. "Then go to sleep."

May looked around. "There's no where to sleep." May said.

"You can lay your head on my shoulder, if you want." Drew blushed.

"Thanks." May said gently laying her head on his shoulder, she then gently closed her eyes and fell asleep gently snoring.

Drew then felt really tired and let his head fall on top of May's and fell asleep.

35 minutes later

Drew gently woke up to see that May was still on his shoulder and that Ash wasn't out yet.

Drew smiled at the sight of May.

'_Why do I like her? Many fan girls have TRIED to this and I didn't feel anything like this before.'_ Drew thought.

Drew then gently kissed May's forehead.

May then gently stirred and woke up.

"Hey Drew." May said stretching.

"Nice nap May?" Drew asked looking at her.

"Yeppers, Dr. Peppers." May giggled. Drew looked at her confused.

"Yeppers and Dr. Peppers, what's that?" Drew asked laughing slightly.

"Oh there little rimy things I say."

"May you have something on your hands." Drew said.

May looked down at her hands. They were pink with red vines going up to her arms.

"AHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME, I'M TURNING INTO A HIDEOUS MONSTER!" May cried.

Drew walked up behind her and hugged her rubbing her back.

"Ah come on May don't cry your not a hideous monster, your to pretty to turn into a monster." Drew said blushing.

Ash finally walked out of the bathroom.

"Um how much did I mis-?" He was cut off.

"IS THIS PART OF THE GAME? ME BEING TURNED INTO A FAIRY THING?!" May screamed.

"That's what you get when you roll double fives."

"Well what all happens to me?"

"I Don't know really." Ash said stupidly.

656548974346578654546547878748867464653454858852285858582

AT least 5 reviews then I'll continue!!!!

Kirby flies out on star!!


	6. Shorter by the Hour

Heya people, you all wonder May gonna turn into? Most of you said Monsters and fairies, BUT she is gonna be half fairy and half…

Chapter 5- Shorter by the hour

"So you don't know what's happening to me?" May asked looking at her fingernails which have become long, pointy, and hot pink.

"Nope but your fingernails should be the LEAST of your worries, look at the side of your head." Ash said not really caring.

May pushed Ash out of the doorway of the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENING TO ME!?" May screeched.

What May saw in the mirror was truly weird. She had two scaly pointy looking second pair of ears.

"Calm down May let's go finish that game." Drew said yanking May and Ash down to the living room.

_AT THE LIVINGROOM_

"It's your turn Drew." May said handing Drew the dice. May looked at the clock, it read 10:58 am.

Drew took the dice and rolled them, but nothing happened.

"Ash nothing's happening." May said.

"Because it's not your turn."

"But who's turn is it?" May asked.

Drew and May looked at Ash waiting for an answer until the clock rang.

_DING!_

A yellow aura appeared around May and sparkled.

"What's happening now?!" May half screamed.

When the aura was gone, Drew walked over to May who was now about one foot shorter.

"AH! I'm A MIDGET!" May screamed.

"Aw aren't you an adorable little girl." Drew cooed as he picked up May like a small girl and twirled her around.

"DREW PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" May screeched.

"Hm, nope." And now he held her like a toddler.

"Will you knock it off, we half to go to my friend."

"Who?" May and Drew said in unison.

"Misty Waterflower."

_OUTSIDE OF MISTY'S HOUSE_

"Sharpey Ryan? The crazy lady?" Drew said still holding May her shifting to his right side.

"What is crawling on my back, Drew?" May said trying to slap her back.

Drew looked at her back. "Well um, nothing is crawling but you do have some, -cough- wings growing out of your back." Drew said stuttering.

"Well that's not the worst part, besides look at my feet." May said lifting her feet, excuse me, flippers. Instead of feet she had a mermaid flippers that was red and sparkly.

"Woah. And your hair is really pink now." Drew said playing with the ends of her hair.

"Yeah."

"Come on guys." Ash said and rang the doorbell.

"Hang on a sec." A voice from behind the door shouted.

The door creaked. "What do you need?" A woman with red hair down to her shoulders and greenish-blue eyes asked.

"Yeah we need to speak to Misty Waterflower." Ash asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know who your talking about." The woman quickly tried to close the door.

Ash stopped. "One day a little boy was playing a game called Jumanji with a girl named Misty Waterflower." Ash said.

The woman was quiet.

"It's me, Ash Ketchum." Ash smiled.

Misty didn't say anything, she stood there and started to fall back and fainted.

"You killed her." Drew said.

"Just pick her up." May said.

Then they left.

_BACK AT THE HOUSE_

"PUT ME DOWN! I'M GONNA CALL THE AUTHORTIES! WHAT DO YOU WANT? PLEASE HELP! DANG MY SISTER'S WANTING ME TO MOVE HERE SO THAT I CAN HELP WITH THE COMPANY AND GOING TO SCHOOL AND BEING FRIENDLY AND NICE AND KIND AND CARING AND PRETTY AND MEETING BILLY WHO HATES ASH WHO I MEET AND HE DISSAPEARS AND I NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN AND I WORRY AND TELL EVERYBODY THAT HE WAS SUCKED INTO A BOARD GAME AND THEY CALL ME THE CRAZY LADY AND I NEVER SAW HIM AGAIN TILL NOW AND I'M MUST BE GOING CRAZY! BUT I CAN'T BE BECAUSE YOU'RE HERE RIGHT NOW AND WITH A GREEN HAIRED BOY AND A FISH PERSON! A FISH PERSON! NOW I HAVE LOST IT COMPLETELY! FISH PEOPLE ARE NOT REAL AND HERE IS ONE INFRONT OF MY FACE! WHY DID MY MOM AND DAD HAVE TO MEET AND HAVE ME SO I CAN WORRY ABOUT ASH AND I NEVER TOLD HIM THAT I LOVED HIM!" Misty screamed while Ash was carrying her into the house, not really caring about what she said be she had been screaming for the past twenty minutes.

_DING! DING! DING!_ The clock rang again.

May then turned yellow again and was now probably two feet shorter than Max. She was short!

"Um Drew, help?" May asked but her voice was probably the voice of a three year old.

Drew smiled and lifted May and sat down on the chair and had May on his lap and bouncing her.

"Aw your so adorable May. You look like and a plush doll from Build a Bear Workshop." Drew giggled.

"Yeah thanks." May said hopped off of his lap.

"Come on May, I would buy you." Drew said running up and picking her up and carried her to the living room table and sat down.

"Okay now Misty your gonna take these dice and drop them on the game, okay?" Ash said putting the dice in her hands.

Misty looked at the game.

"NO! NO WAY I'M NEVER PLAYING THAT GAME!" Misty said taking the dice and ran to the window trying to chunk them out but Ash grabbed her hand before she could.

He brought her back to the living room.

"Just give me the dice and leave." He said holding out his hands. She dropped the dice and as soon as she did he moved his hand and the dice dropped landing on a four.

"Your mean." Misty said and all four of them looked at the bubble.

"_They move quickly_

_And grow fast_

_They are beautiful_

_Yet dangerous."_

Misty finished.

They didn't notice the vines that started to grow from the walls and crept up to May's leg and winded up.

"Hey look at the flowers, there pretty." Misty said.

The vine that had May yanked hard and made May fall and started to drag her.

"AHHHHHH!" May said.

Misty was screaming. Everybody else watched in fear.

Suddenly a big yellow plant came out of the fireplace and May's foot/flippers came closer to the plant.

Drew then ran over to a sword in a glass case. He smashed it against the floor and took the sword.

"Take this you over sized tulip." And Drew cut the vine between May and the plant and it scurried away from wince it came.

"May you okay?" Drew came over and picked her up.

"Yeah." May said shivering of fear.

Drew kissed her cheek.

"It's okay, it's all over."

May jumped down and looked at the game board.

"No, this is just the beginning."

556465489564231321564874561677846518746487486798864645648

Well that's it! Review and get a jar full of chocolate chip cookies!!!! Seriously!

Kirby flies out on star!!!


End file.
